


Instinct

by azureheavens



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble written about Pascal's bizarre way with children. Whether or not this a good thing is still up for debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> For cyandlne on Tumblr.

The baby started crying in Cheria's arms. "Oh, guess he's getting hungry," she said with a smile, standing to excuse herself.

"Naah, he's bored!” Pascal blurted out over the child’s cries. “I bet he'd like to play with Hu's glasses. Kids love messing around with other people’s stuff!"

Cheria looked at Pascal strangely. "What? No, I'm pretty sure he's hungry. He hasn’t eaten in a while."

“Well yeah, but  _I’m sure_  he’s been staring at Hu all day! Us adults have just been yap, yap, yapping while he’s stuck sitting there. Who wouldn’t be bored after all that?”

Hubert, who normally would have protested by now, simply pushed the glasses in question farther up the bridge of his nose. His 6 month old nephew _had_ been staring quite intently at him this whole time. Thinking back, just before he started crying, the child was trying to lunge in his direction. Cheria couldn’t have noticed as she was animatedly telling stories about parenthood, that is until his fussing interrupted her and brought them to this point.

Cheria pursed her lips, bouncing the baby to soothe him. “But that’s...”

Asbel stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Well, maybe Pascal’s right? It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Cheria shot her husband a warning glance and Asbel put up his hands defensively.

Hubert sighed. “This argument is nonsense.” He didn’t want to pit himself against Cheria’s pride and Pascal’s uncanny intuition, but he found himself pulling his glasses off and shutting the hinges. “I’m sure whatever the child needs, we can eliminate at least one possibility.”

“Just what I was thinking!" Pascal stood and plucked the glasses out from his hand, saying "Thank  _you._ ” Cheria stammered a weak protest before Pascal handed the glasses off to the child.

Success. Hubert couldn't see it, but he heard it. Quiet and happy mumbling replaced the child’s cries. And Hubert didn't want to see it, but he could imagine his sister-in-law's expression, a mix of shock and poorly veiled jealousy. 

How could Pascal win over Cheria's maternal instinct? Only one answer occurred to him: Pascal was simply on the same wavelength as the baby, probably bored herself and wanting something to fiddle with. Whatever the case, it seemed peace had taken hold once again.

That is until the child flung the glasses across the room, saved only by a diving catch from Asbel.

 


End file.
